


It's For Therapy or Some Bullshit

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Multi, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle
Summary: Juliet and Jessica's therapists get in contact with each other and set the girls up to meet and bond over similar trauma.





	It's For Therapy or Some Bullshit

It was supposed to be for therapy or some bullshit. Some bullshit about similar trauma and alike circumstances. But both girls knew what was up. Both girls knew what they saw. What had happened on those nights. They knew their night terrors and days delights. 

Of course, Juliet didn’t mind much. Her father had requested that all the girls go to therapy at least for a little while after the whole... Rotten World incident. Especially Juliet. Everyone had been hounding her about if she was alright or not. After all, she had experienced a lot of trauma that day. She lost her sensei, she thought she lost her boyfriend and father, her entire cheer squad was dead, partial by her hand... it was a lot for an 18 year old girl.  
If her therapist thought that it would help both her and this mystery girl to spend some time together, then it was worth a shot. Her sisters were fine and all but there was something different, a different sort of connection you had with a stranger. Juliet understood that he family knew mostly what she was going through but they discounted her emotions. She was softer, emotionally than most of them.  
Cordelia had had a little more time to adapt, she had age on her side. She learned how to cut her emotions out of work. Juliet was still working on that.  
Rosalind... Rosalind was too much of an airhead to comprehend what she was doing half the time. She would learn. Or maybe not. Perhaps it was best she stay naive and simple minded. 

Jessica was dreading this. She hated sharing her story. She hated talking about what happened. Without fail, she always re-lived it. It took so much energy out of her to just tell people what happened. She always would end up having some PTSD or anxiety trigger while telling it.  
And that’s not even accounting for the fact that no one ever believed her story.  
They would rather believe that she had some sort of weird drug trip and was taken advantage of or that she had a mental breakdown that was seriously straight jacket worthy.  
But Jessica knew what she saw. She knew that she wasn’t raped. She knew that her mind was still in tact. It was something else. Something supernatural that hurt her. It was a creature she saw in her dreams  
The only person who ever believed her were Mike and her friends. Her therapist even seemed skeptical. Needless to say, Jess was tired of being called crazy, or being told that what she saw wasn’t real. She just prayed that this stranger would be different. 

They had been organized to meet up outside of therapy at a little coffee shop. They were meeting halfway between Canada and California, spending some time in South Dakota of all places. The least glamorous place in the entire United States. Both girls were accompanied their their boyfriends. Jess opted for protection and the safety Mike provided and Juliet couldn’t be separated from Nick. 

Juliet got there first. Nick and her settled into a little corner booth, ordering themselves drinks. Nick ordered a plain black coffee and Juliet got a strawberry frappuccino with extra whipped cream and a cake pop. They sat and talked about nothing in particular, waiting for their company.  
The South Dakota weather certainly wasn’t going well for Juliet and her little denim jacket and red skirt so it was a good thing that Nick brought plenty of sweatshirts for her to nab. “You know, if you were that cold, you probably should have gotten something a little less cold to drink,” Nick commented, shedding his sweatshirt and passing to off to the pigtailed blonde next to him.  
“But Nick! You know I can’t say no to strawberries! They’re just sooooo delicious!” Juliet giggled, sipping her drink,”Wanna taste? I’ll share.” She gave that signature grin, making Nick merely sigh,”Give papa a sip.” Juliet raised the drink towards Nick, allowing him to take a sip from the straw,”It is good,” He remarked before taking another sip from the cup.  
It didn’t take too long before the other couple entered the relaxed coffee shop. Juliet immediately jumped to her feet, waving enthusiastically over her head,”Jessica!”  
The blonde and her companion were a little shocked, to say the least, at such a warm and excited welcome. “Juliet?” Jess asked, her voice quieter than before. She really had changed so much just from that one night. She wasn’t nearly as confident anymore, she was shy and timid and rarely pushed people. It was like a whole new Jess.  
“That’s me! Come sit!” She offered, waving to the empty side of the booth in front of her. Jess and Mike shuffled over and slid into the booth, facing the two before them. Mike extended his hand towards Nick first,”Michael Monroe. My friends call me Mike,” He gave his signature smirk and shook Nick’s hand. “Nick. Friends call me… Nick,” the boy returned.  
“I’m Jess.” the girl introduced herself quietly, crossing her arms over her stomach and slouching back into the booth. Mike wrapped his arm around her shoulders, knowing how difficult this was for her. “Juliet! But, of course, you knew that already,” She giggled, then reached for her drink, taking a sip.  
Mike and Jess placed their orders for their drinks and sat in relative silence, save for Juliet’s gently humming that filled the air. Once everyone finished their drinks, Nick broke the silence between the two parties. “Well, we were sent here for a reason. Don’t you think you girl should talk?”  
“Oh my god, Nick. You’re like totally right. Like always!” Juliet tilted her head and grinned, kissing Nick’s cheek. “Well, I’ll start. So I woke up and I was so super pumped because like- It was my birthday! And I woke up like- super late. So I rushed out the door since I didn’t want to be late to meet Nick before school and I like- get to school and there are zombie… everywhere. So I mow through them, no big deal and I find Nick! And the here are zombies crawling everywhere and one comes right at me! But of course he has to play hero and take the hit for me, thanks baby, and like is totally about to get zombified. So I cut off his head and did a magic ritual to keep him alive. So Nick is like a head now,” Juliet began to babble, rather loudly.  
Nick gave her a gently elbow to the side,”Volume,” he reminded softly.  
“Oh, sorry,” Juliet said, lowering her voice.  
Mike starred on in confusion as the two interacted and as Juliet rambled on about her story. It honestly sounded a lot more wild and outlandish than what happened to them. But after seeing a wendigo fucking snatch his girlfriend like the last twinkie in a Walmart, a zombie infested town didn’t sound that far off.  
Juliet continued her tale, rambling on about the different Dark Pureyors and the portal to Rotten World. She finished up with telling about Kill Billy,”And yeah, it was just really hard because at one point I was certain I had lost my little sister, my daddy, and my boyfriend. That’s not even counting the fact that I had to kill my entire cheer squad because those undead douchebags totally infect them,” She sighed,”So what’s your story?” She propped her head on her hands, elbows together and upright on the table.  
Jess and Mike sat there, taking in everything they just heard,”So you do that kind of thing regularly..?” Jess questioned.  
“Well yeah. There are all sorts of weird creepy crawlies out there. My sisters, my dad and I kill ‘em.” She shrugged it off like it she had just told them that she knitted as a side hobby instead of killing supernatural creatures.  
“So if you cut off his head… how does he have a body now?” Mike asked, pointing towards Nick.  
Nick shrugged,”I got a body back for blowing up. Granted it was Juliet’s old sensei’s old, but I’m working out.”  
“Y-You were on the cheer squad..?” Jess asked shyly.  
Mike gently rubbed her arm, encouraging her to speak up.  
“Yeah! Still am. Since I’m the only one who survived the attack on San Romero it automatically makes me cheer capital again. I’ll trying to rebuild the team before the school is rebuilt,” Juliet grinned,”Why? Do you cheer too?”  
Jess smiled and nodded,”Used to. In highschool. And I went a gym before everything happened.” That seemed to do it. Jess loved cheering. She loved in highschool and she loved it when she was with the gym. It was her favorite sport and she missed it. The energy she got from cheering and the sheer support from her squad was something she really missed in her life.  
“Come on! Show me what you got!” Juliet smiled, her face lighting up.  
Jess couldn’t help but reciprocate. “I-I’m rusty. I couldn’t. Maybe another time.” Jess looked down, a smile still on her lips.  
“Maybe you should get back into cheer, babe,” Mike remarked, looking down at her. He remembered how much she loved it and how much she was dedicated to the craft. She was good at it too. The squad loved her and her routines were flawless.  
“I should…” Jess commented.  
“Well, she shouldn’t be taking up table space. Do you guys want to come back to our hotel and chat some more?” Nick offered, finishing off the last little bit of coffee in the bottom of his mug.  
“That would be so much fun!” Juliet clapped her hands together, in the very childlike manner that was common with her.  
Jess nodded,”I wouldn’t mind. There would be a little more privacy there.” She sipped the last little bits of her coffee and set it aside. “We should swap numbers too. Here,” Jess dug around in her bag for a second before producing her phone and sliding it over to Juliet.  
“Jess, is that a new phone?” Mike questioned, accusingly.  
“Maybe... “ She paused, pouting,”I dropped my other one in the lake…”  
This drew a sigh from Mike, rolling his eyes,”You have to be more careful…” He reminded.  
“Yeah yeah…” Jess mocked.  
Juliet slide her phone across the table to Jess and both blondes types their numbers in. “The little slide phones don’t break as easily. But I just stopped bringing my phone into fights with me,” She laughed.  
“Let’s go,” Nick said, crawling out of the booth and holding out his hand for Juliet, helping her crawl out as well.  
“Woah,” Mike said, astonished and taken aback by Nick’s height. Juliet towered over him. Like- worse than Chris and Ashley height difference.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m short. Price of having a dick again,” Nick grumbled, wrapping his arm around Juliet’s waist as she climbed out.  
“Sorry, dude,” Mike said, patting his hand onto Nick’s shoulder. He then turned to Jess and kissed her forehead, grabbing her hand as she exited the booth. “We’ll follow your car to the hotel?” Mike offered.  
Nick nodded,”Yeah. You’ll know which one is ours. It’s the bubblegum pink convertible.”  
“And it’s adorable!” Juliet corrected Nick’s exasperation.  
“It makes her happy,” Nick smiled.  
“Cheers to that,” Mike said, holding the door for the gang as they traveled out into the parking lot.


End file.
